Blame it on the Holiday
by fluffyfaith
Summary: Is it this perticular holiday usually what brings a couple together? In this case, it's kind of both! SxS Pointless fluff! OneShot! Please R&R! Thanks very much!


Blame it on the Holiday

Yes, I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura. This lovely manga/anime belongs to the lovely all-girl group CLAMP – never give up, girls, you're mind-numbingly fantastic!

It would be great if CLAMP had shown us a little more of Sakura and Syaoran when they are together. That would be utterly deliciously fluffy! I can thank my lucky stars for the latest chapter in Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles. How cute and fluffy!!

This fic is filled with fluffy-filled butterfly-in-your-stomach goodness. It's part of your vitamin F.

**xXxXx**

It started out early. Not exactly a nice day with the sun shining and the birds singing to their heart's content, but it was reasonably warm with a cool windy breeze.

The weather does help create a certain atmosphere to make your day more cheerful. However, does it really matter when you're spending the day with the one you love? Wouldn't that make you even more cheerful?

Syaoran thought it didn't matter at all.

After he risen from his bed in a sleepy daze, he lazily crossed out the date on his calendar on the far wall.

14th February.

Usually Syaoran wasn't too fussed about this holiday. He didn't think anything bad of it but didn't really celebrate either. However, he thought it may be insulting in some sense. This is the day when you spend a special day with the one your love.

"How absurd." He yawned and threw on his usual comfortable clothing and headed for the bathroom to freshen up. And while he was doing this, he continued his statement in his head. Syaoran being Syaoran, he's even too embarrassed to say it out loud.

'You should spend almost every day 'specially with the one you love'.

At the same time, Sakura was in the bathroom, happily brushing her teeth and washing up for her normal day. She had thought slightly different.

'It wouldn't hurt to push it a little more and dedicate a whole day filled with love'.

Both aged fourteen, they had now been in a three and a half year relationship. It was beginning to seem a little more serious than a childhood romance. Their minds now opening up to the fact that they may share more than just a close relationship and it might truly become the real thing.

Convinced that it is, and despising the thought of ever leaving each other, the feelings that they nurtured had continued to grow.

**xXxXx**

"Five more minutes." Sakura whispered to herself as she looked down at her watch to check the time. "Syaoran will be here soon…!"

She heard three familiar knocks in a familiar rhythm that she had got used to hearing. This meant that Touya, Sakura's brother, would know better than to answer the door and see the younger boy who was dating his sister staring, or rather glaring, at him. They never got along. She never knew way. But he had once said that he was going to take away something very precious to him.

Ignoring that statement and pushing it to the back of her mind, she opened the door and leaped forward on her toes.

Syaoran was at first surprised and then realised that it was Sakura's arms that had been flung around his neck.

"Good morning!" Sakura said in her tuneful, cheerful voice that had always had a certain effect on Syaoran. Usually, the symptoms are that his heart is lifted, his mood is lightened and everything else seemed a lot more insignificant.

"Good morning." He replied as he wrapped his own arms around her small body that seemed to fit perfectly in his grasp.

They stayed in that position for a while, simply drinking in their presence and the warmth of their love's arms around one another. After a long day yesterday without any contact, it seemed an eternity since they had last touched each other in this way. It was refreshing and a breath of pure, fresh air.

Sakura was the first to pull away, with her arms start partly around his head.

At this point, they bent their heads forward and their foreheads rested on each other, their fringes dancing and entangling themselves together. It was a favourite of theirs just to look at each other, admiring the fact that their love was dazzling in each other's eyes. Also, thanking whatever had brought them together to bring them this much good fortune.

"Would it be incredibly corny of me if I told you it is a very good morning now I got to see you?" Syaoran asked with a mischievous smile pulling at his lips.

Sakura's head fell back in soft laughter, bell-like as always, and shook her head gently. Her own smile, shining and bright as usual, played upon her own lips and replied.

"As long as you mean it, it's not so corny."

As expected, a lot of couples were out today spending days under cherry blossom trees, eating lunch in the local diners and even sharing a boat across the river near Penguin Park. Syaoran chuckled to himself at this. Apart from all the couples around, it seemed like any other day with Sakura; walking around the town hand in hand and just enjoying each other's company.

But it didn't stop Sakura from pushing a few things.

**xXxXx**

After a morning under the cloud covered sun, it was the time when the lunch hour was coming up fairly quickly.

Sakura pulled Syaoran eagerly to the Duklyon diner and saved a table for Syaoran and her by the window, quite isolated compared to the rest of the seats.

"Sakura, what are you up to?" Syaoran asked suspiciously but enjoying this game anyway. Sakura only responded by smiling innocently towards him, catching him off-guard for a second and felt his heart pace speed up. When she'll ever get used to her cute smile, he'll never know.

The waitress came over in a retro styled uniform and slightly cocked name tag.

My name is 'Sally'.

"What would you like?" She asked with a strained fake-American voice that didn't even convince the dense couple.

"Yeah, cola, thanks." Syaoran said plainly and slightly tilted his head towards her to show that he had only little interest in the order.

"Two straws, please." Sakura continued and held up her two fingers to labour the point.

This immediately roused Syaoran's interests clearly as his head shot up and stared at his girlfriend.

"Certainly, I'll be back momentarily." The last word sounded more British than American. And at that, she left them to themselves.

Syaoran came closer to Sakura and his brows furrowed suspiciously.

"Why would I need two straws? And she didn't even take your order."

"I'm having what you're having."

"You ordered telepathically or something didn't you?" Syaoran asked in astonishment, not exactly getting what Sakura was implying.

Sakura shook her head ad smiled once more causing Syaoran's face to become heated with a deep red.

The waitress appeared, put the drink in the middle, and disappeared without a word. Sally despised using this fake accent so she tried to use it as less often as she could.

Sakura's finger played with the one straw that faced towards her and she had not yet lost that cute, innocent smile of hers.

"I'll drink out of this one, and you drink out of that one."

Syaoran cocked his head to the side and raised one brow in amusement.

"Is this all?"

"That's all." Sakura answered happily, "We haven't tried it yet, right?"

Syaoran leaned forward, causing Sakura to do the same out of interest and planted a quick kiss on her forehead. Although it tickled, Sakura's face had flushed a bright red from the contact.

"I have no idea what goes on in your head sometimes." He chuckled and watched Sakura's shy expression take over as she seemed to lose herself from the previous contact, "Thank you, anyway."

After hearing that, Sakura's wide smile returned and proceeded to drink. Syaoran soon followed and the liquid was gone in seconds as the loud slurping sounds filled their ears but their gazes had refused to be ripped away from each other.

**xXxXx**

After tucking into a small lunch which resulted in sharing a cheeseburger (Syaoran's idea for 'revenge') they had passed a stall on their way to the park. This had interested Syaoran almost at once.

"Syaoran, what's wrong?" Sakura asked as soon as he had stopped in his tracks and his gaze had looked right over her head. On impulse, Sakura turned her head to follow his gaze and saw the stall with a young man selling assorted roses.

"Hey there, lovers. Care to buy a bouquet for your sweet?" He winked towards Syaoran who had retorted with embarrassment. Then, his heart pace had only heightened when he watched Sakura turn towards him quizzically and her innocent baby-face shining in his eyes.

"Sure, yeah. Okay." He stuttered and fumbled in his pocket for any spare change. Sakura watched intently, not completely coming to terms with the fact that he was buying her flowers.

As the money was exchanged, the news had sunk in.

"Oh!" She gasped and a hand zipped to her mouth to cover her O-shaped mouth.

The kindly gentlemen passed the bouquet to Syaoran who took it almost mechanically.

Sakura's curious and shy eyes looked over to Syaoran who had looked back. After that short, sweet moment of exchanging a glance at their love, Syaoran coughed and passed them over to her.

"H-here!" He said hesitantly, thinking that he was being too cheesy again.

Sakura was ecstatic! She clapped her hands together in happiness and her eyes brightened with love.

"Thank you so much Syaoran! That was so lovely!" She said breathlessly as she gently took the bouquet in one hand and placed the other on his cheek. She lifted herself on her toes and brought her lips up to softly press them on to his other cheek.

Syaoran was equally happy, not only after receiving a kiss from her, but also that he had made her happy. Tomoyo had said this before; _the best kind of happiness is seeing the one you love happy. Their happiness is your happiness._

Damn right, Syaoran confirmed to himself as he smiled widely to her.

"Didn't know you were into corny things, Sakura." Syaoran laughed jokingly and took her hand in his once more.

"Shut up, you!" She pouted, catching on to his amusement of the situation, "As long as it's from Syaoran, I don't mind what I receive."

Syaoran's eyes widened at this, his chest burning with unconditional love and the overwhelming urge to kiss her senseless was enveloping him even more tightly than before. Would that scare her? he thought. So, instead, he leaned forward and placed another quick kiss on her cheek and smiled after pulling back a few inches away. He could feel the heat of her face returning as she could feel his warm breath brushing over her cheeks.

"That's payback for giving me one." He chuckled when he referred to the kiss he had received from earlier. Sakura shook her head.

"No, that was payback for giving me the roses!" She argued with a pout that Syaoran found so cute.

"What are you going to do about it?" He teased with a sly smile that was only a hair breadth away from hers.

The urge in Syaoran had lifted a great many heights and had now inhabited Sakura as she could easily push herself forward and that would be that.

Unfortunately, it didn't happen. They were respectful enough to come to their senses sooner or later and realise that they were in the eyes of many others. Although the couples would find it normal to see that around here on this particular day, they knew it was everyone else would be concerned about it.

**xXxXx**

From noon to dusk, they had not yet left each other's side. Sakura had paid for their ice cream that they shared as payback for the kiss. Syaoran had bought a cheery blossom hair clip that he caught Sakura looking keenly at as payback for the ice cream.

So, Sakura had one final thing to take revenge on him for.

As the sun began to sink behind the horizon, Sakura had led him to a passageway out of town and it had begun to turn into an uphill climb.

"Where are we going?" Syaoran asked curiously for the ten thousandth time. Sakura refused to speak if he asked her that again so she remained silent but had also refused to let go of his hand as they walked around there.

At last, they reached a point where the uphill at stopped and it was flat ground from there, the edge of this cliff had safety fences around it. It was a grassy area with only a few cherry blossom trees letting down the dancing petals that seemed to surround them as they embraced the beauty of this area.

"It's beautiful, especially when the sky changes into a musty orange." Sakura pointed out as the sun as pained the sky with red, orange, purple, blue…

"It's amazing." He breathed with fascination. Syaoran had a secret interest in archaeology and it seemed only natural that discovering new things would be quite exciting. And it was Sakura who had shown this to him.

"No one really knows how to get up here." Sakura confirmed as she turned towards him, bemused by his fascinated expression as he continues to overlook the town beneath him.

"It's ours now!" Sakura shouted with excitement and pushed herself forward to fall on to his side almost in a clinging position.

Syaoran, broken from his trance, acknowledged her arms around his waist and so it was only natural that he had placed an arm around her shoulders and to pull her closer.

"Happy Valentine's Day!" Sakura announced in the midst of her happiness.

"Isn't it like this every day?" Syaoran chuckled to himself. Sakura blushed a little as she felt the gentle movement of his laughter against her.

"Yeah," she confirmed and snuggled closer so her head had fit right under his chin, "But I thought maybe it could be a little more special."

Syaoran looked down to her and at the same time she had lifted her head to gaze back at him. He couldn't help noticing Sakura's eyes sparkling even more than ever as if she was drunk on love.

"It might seem that way to you," he said and softly placed his hand on her cheek to lock her in his gaze so it would be even more serious when he said, "Every day is special when I'm with you."

Sakura could only stare speechlessly at him, her mind drifting else where, then coming back to her senses, only slightly.

"Ok, _that_ was corny." She giggled quietly.

"It isn't if I mean it." He argued with a smile in his voice.

"And that was just repeating what I told you earlier."

And with that, Syaoran couldn't wait anymore. He leaned forward, almost on impulse, and pressed his lips gently against hers. It wasn't long until Sakura gave in to his feather-light kisses and let her eyes close to drink in every detail of his contact with her.

It wasn't as if the holiday made any effect on their intimate relationship. They were both right when they thought of Valentine's Day; don't just leave all your love to that particular day, use up all your love on the one you love most, but it wouldn't hurt to give a little more effort.

**xXxXx**

**Thanks for reading! Please review. :3**

**Fluffy out! Ja ne!**


End file.
